life aint any easier the 2nd time
by amyanime4
Summary: a member of the team gets brought back from the dead (oc)only shes not the same as everyone remembers
1. Chapter 2

**I don't own young justice or anything owned by dc**

I was finally here

after months of traveling I have made it to my destination happy harbor

seeing this place unleashed a wave of pain and sadness and only made the feeling of not belonging grow stronger if it wasn't for the fact that my instincts told me I would get help here and I trusted my instincts they were the only thing I had.

she hated this not knowing why she felt sadness and pain anger and happiness and why this place seemed so familiar.

she was sure this place had something to do with her past not wanting to be caught in this city after dark the cloaked figure made her way to the city.

**flashback **

she was awoken by voices and hearing someone walking around her butthat was all she was able to hear before she was dragged back into the depths of unconsciousness.

the next time she awoke she was able to open her eyes and saw she was in a cave it was too dark to see much but she was able to see that she was in a white dress laying on some sort of stone table.

when she attempted to get up she also fell back due to the pain she felt whenever she moved, but she worked through the pain and was able to stand and shaky legs.

she had to squint coming out of the cave due to the bright lights of outside. she noticed she was in some sort of jungle and she thought _this isn't right so_ wondered where should I be then but her brain offered no answer and she started making her way through the jungle going in random directions unsure where to go.

**time lapse**

after hours of wondering around aimlessly she made her way to a village unsure what to do just glad that she had found civilization, but her happiness didn't last long because when the villagers saw her they screamed and yelled in a language she didn't understand and before she could do anything all the villagers were inside their homes.

noticing a fountain she walked over and peered into the water wandering what about her had scared the villagers. she gasped upon seeing herself her skin was white with a bluish tinge and seemed as if it was stretched over her bones, and the worst was her eyes even though she was freaking out her eyes showed no emotion and just looked lifeless no wonder they were scared of her she looked like a corpse.

she decided it was best to leave so she did wandering around staying away from civilization only going near dressed in a cloak, sunglasses a long sleeved shirt, gloves, pants and boots. when she heard about the united states one day while in a town her gut told her to go so she went glad to have some sort of goal.

the journey was long and lonely due to the her appearance she had to sneak aboard her transportation and had to avoid getting caught.

**end of flash back**


	2. Chapter 3 walk alone

**authors note **

**I don't own young justice or anything owned by dc**

As I walked the streets of happy harbor late at night I let my instincts guide me as I let her mind wander. why was she here, this is basically a normal town the only thing special about it was the head quarters of young hero's although the headquarters was gone due to a bomb which ad demolished the mountain that housed the head quarters.

" _so why am I here_ "

she trusted her instincts they never led her astray but she still questioned why she listened to them especially when they urged her to come here as fast as possible even though it was late at night.

her inner musings were interrupted by the sound of a alarm going off a street over.

(time lapse)

"really" she thought three men were robbing a jewelry store wearing ski masks and all black outfits." how original" she thought sarcastically as she stepped through the broken window purposefully being loud to get their attention.

when they noticed me they trained their guns on me and one of them shot me in the shoulder catching me off guard immedianty pain and anger wash through me so I lunge at the robber who shot me and I kicked the gun out of his hand then kicked his legs out from under him and before he could completely get up I wrapped an arm around his body and the other around his head and snapped his neck.

guilt pushed away the anger for a second but comes back when one of the others try's to shoot me I dodge and I take him down using the same methods I used on the first.

the third drops his gun as he falls backward and shuffles back a few times to try to get away from me as he pleads for his life. a voice in my head says "finish him he's scum he doesn't deserve to live".

but all I do is knock him unconscious with a punch to the jaw.

as he collapses someone says from behind me "what did you do"?

I turn around to see a male dressed in a black skin tight suit with a blue bird on his chest and ebony hair that falls way above an domino mask which covers his eyes.

when he sees my face his eyes widen and says in a voice so soft I can barely hear "fey is that you."?


	3. Chapter 4 memories

**authors note **

**I don't own young justice or anything In the dc universe**

" fey is that you"?

when he starts talking images flash through my head to fast to see along with the images feelings and a major headache rush through me. I scream and drop to the ground and clutch my head from the onslaught.

the man rushes over and attempts to touch me but I push him away roughly and run out of the place and don't stop running till im out of the town even though the images stopped once I left the building.

I fall to the ground so tired even though so many questions race through my head, I try to fight it but unconsciousness wins and I fall into a deep sleep.

**night wing pov**

I was in the watch tower working on a case when the alert came in. I zeta tube to happy harbor and get to the jewelry just as the last thug hits the floor I see a small cloaked figure surrounded by 3 bodies 2 of which are clearly dead judging by the unnatural tilt to their necks. the third is only unconsciousness but that doesn't excuse killing the other 2.

I want to say who are you but what comes out instead is " what have you done"?

the figure turns at the sound of my voice and I cant help the gasp that escapes my lips when I see a face that I haven't seen in over a year, the face of my friend _fey._

I push the impulse to run forward and hug her because even though everything screams this is fey it could be a trap. again my mouth decides to say " fey is that you"? instead of one of many cooler sounding questions I had rolling around in my head.

but when I speak she drops to the ground with a cry clutching her head, I give in to my impulses and run to her I try to touch her but she shoves me away roughly and runs out of the jewelry store.

I sit there in shock for a few seconds but I shake my head to clear it and run after her but by the time im up and out of the jewelry store she's gone.

I scour the town for hours and eventually give up when the sun rises thinking she's long gone by now and I head home.


End file.
